The Chances Are
by Genevia
Summary: One more chance, that's all they've got left.  Follows 'Thinking of You' but can be read alone.


_d i s c l a i m e r : i d o n o t o w n g l e e ._

**Title**: The Chances are

**Pairing/s**: Kurt X Blaine

**Genre**: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Summary**: One more chance, that's all they've got left. [Follows 'Thinking of You' but can be read alone.]

. . . . . .

His phone rang, softly belting out the chorus of 'Teenage Dream'. Blaine looked at it with misty eyes. His breath caught in his throat as he saw who was calling him.

**Incoming Call : KURT HUMMEL**

If you had told Blaine Anderson a year ago that on one lonely Saturday night, his ex-boyfriend would call him after everything that had happened; he would have laughed his drunken ass off.

…

**Ohio. 2018.**

"Come on, Blaine. Pick up the phone." Kurt whispered, tears staining his cheeks as he hugged a dusty picture frame… with Blaine's face on it.

And if you had told Kurt Hummel a year ago that on one lonely Saturday night, he would be calling his ex-boyfriend after everything that had happened, he would have stared at you with his best 'bitch' face.

_. . . l o s t . a n d . f o u n d . . ._

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

Kurt hugged the picture frame tightly to his chest, not caring if the dust got on his brand new sweater. Half of him hoped that Blaine would answer and the other half wished that Blaine _wouldn't. I mean, what am I thinking?_, he thought_, Calling him after all these years? What if he's still mad at me? What if he has a boyfriend now? What if he's __**married**__?_

A million what-if's ran around his mind yet the hand the clutched on to his phone never loosened. Silence hovered in the air, making the soft rings of the phone sound louder. Kurt heart beat wildly as seconds passed. No matter how much clichéd it may be to say, but the suspense was killing him. It was like waiting for the blade of a guillotine to fall.

…

Blaine slowly walked towards his phone, which was resting on his bedside table. Everything seemed to be surreal. He didn't know if it was the wine he had just drank that was making things so painstakingly slow yet refined, or the mere fact that after he had realized how wrong he had been, the person he was thinking of would call him. _Talk about coincidence_, he thought.

He picked it up, staring at it numbly, his mind still trying to register that this was really happening. The phone, if it was possible, seemed to ring louder and the former soloist realized that if he didn't answer soon, the chance to redeem everything would be lost.

Gathering all the courage that was left in him, he pressed the answer button, put the phone near his ear and whispered softly. "Kurt?"

…

"Kurt?" the voice murmured, bringing all the memories thundering in Kurt's mind. His heart had probably stopped because Blaine – _Blaine_ actually answered his phone.

Kurt managed to pull himself together to reply. "Hey, I wasn't expecting that you would still have the same number."

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to call." Blaine chuckled.

"…"

"…"

Neither of the two spoke, remembering the fight that had broken them apart.

"_I told you! It wasn't what it looked like!" Blaine screamed, his face already red from yelling._

_Kurt glared at him. "Then what was it Blaine? What was it supposed to look like? Don't you even talk shit. What was there to see other than the fact that **my** boyfriend was sleeping with another man?" he shouted the last part, tears flowing from his glasz eyes. His tear-stricken face was in contrast with the hateful expression he wore._

"_I was drunk, Kurt! DRUNK! What part of that don't you **fucking** understand?" Blaine retorted angrily but his voice softened when he spoke again. "You know I'd never cheat on you."_

_Those last words made the wound in Kurt's heart throb painfully. Something in him screamed that he should understand what Blaine was saying, that it was completely understandable. Yet at the same time, something in him shrieked that if Blaine really loved him, the former soloist would never have drunk that much to get into such deep trouble. There had already been a time when they were younger where Blaine had drunk and kissed Rachel thus suffering a short confusion to his sexuality. Really, had he learned nothing at all?_

_Time ticked by as the lovers screamed at each other relentlessly. Both were willing to forgive only if the other apologized, which neither were willing to do. The two men stubbornly refused to see the other's side. Reasons where thrown around and it led them to a seemingly never-ending circle of arguments. _

_At long last, Blaine exploded and walked out of the door. Before completely leaving the room, however, he turned to look at Kurt. "I should've realized from the start that you held me down Kurt." he spat before slamming the door closed, leaving a weeping brown-haired countertenor._

"So how are you doing?" Blaine asked conversationally.

Kurt paused for a second then answered. "Just fine. You?"

"Ditto."

"…"

"…"

"This can't get any more awkward, can it?" Kurt said, laughing bitterly.

Blaine bit his lip. "I don't _think_ so."

"…"

"..."

"I-I'm sorry." Kurt mumbled, tears once again flowing down his cheeks.

Blaine knees' felt weak. _Kurt_ was _apologizing_ when it was Blaine that made a stupid mistake? "What are you sorry for? I'm the one who should be apologizing."

He heard a strangled sob from the other line, and it was enough to renew the scars of their fight from long ago. "Kurt," he whispered. "Don't cry. I'm so sorry. I should have apologized years ago but—"

The countertenor cut him off, voice shaking. "I—I don't care whose fault it is anymore! I just miss you so much Blaine. You have no idea how much it hurt not being by your side." he sobbed.

Blaine felt his breath hitch. "I know Kurt. Nothing has been the same without you. I miss you so much."—he paused and took a deep breath—"I never stopped loving you."

'_I never stopped loving you.'_ The words echoed in Kurt's mind, and he immediately wanted to go back to New York right this instant. The man he had pined for years still loved him.

"I'm going back to New York tomorrow." he suddenly blurted out, unable to stop himself. There was no way he was missing the chance to have Blaine back. It was foolish of him to lose the older man in the first place, and he had always regretted it.

The former soloist felt his eyes widen. "I'll pick you up at the airport. Call me when you land."

And the rest was history.

_. . . l o s t . a n d . f o u n d . . ._

The day was absolutely perfect, even though it was planned for merely two months.

Wedding bells were ringing.

People were laughing, shouting words like "Congratulations!" and "It's about time!"

Music was seeping into the air.

However, the best part of all was the fact that amidst all the noise, two people were completely engrossed with each other. Whatever racket the outside world had going on was lost to them. They were absorbed in each other, dwelling in the fact that they were finally, _happily_ married, in the fact that despite all the bumpy roads they've ridden through, they were there at that moment, pledged to be together forever, through thick and thin, through happiness and sadness.

Almost fifteen years ago, the answer they would have given to the question whether they'd get back together or not would be "Hey, the chances are…"

Well, chances were they were meant to be.

. . . . . .

**a / n**

Crap, this is a sucky ending. Please do not mind the lack of creativeness on my part. But hey, if you were given one last chance to be with the one person you have ever truly loved, wouldn't you take it? *shrugs* Just sayin'. So, hit me with your best shot?

**Yours truly, **_Gen_


End file.
